


闲着也是闲着

by Sylviaaaa



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylviaaaa/pseuds/Sylviaaaa
Summary: 无聊产物，大家的儿子！！
Kudos: 2





	闲着也是闲着

扣字大佬毒舌攻 x 动不动被喷到自闭别扭受

“想约实践...”，姜赫关了灯缩在被窝里，顺手把手机亮度被调到最暗。

“噔楞”，手机里存给高子津的提示音没多久就响了起来，一屏幕的字顺着网线出现在他的屏幕上。

“重金求子。”  
“?”  
"事成给报酬50万"  
“？”  
“嫌少还可以再加点！”  
“成交，交易地点。”  
“xx酒店0921，明天上午九点等你。”

姜赫早上到了酒店，开开房门大嗬一声“爸爸你在哪”  
高子津憋住笑，坐在床边，拍了拍自己的大腿，“过来趴到爸爸腿上。”

姜赫快速扫了一眼，床上整齐地摆放着若干工具，戒尺，藤条，发刷，最边上竟然还有个散鞭。

姜赫感觉身体都颤抖了一下，每种五十下，自己可能人就要没了，但还是大着胆子走到了高子津旁边，轻轻趴到了他的腿上。

“先来五十万，再求子。”

“求你妈的五十万，放个假给你闲出屁来了是吧。”

高子津一把扯去了姜赫的外裤，随即暴露出姜赫瘦长直的大腿，虽然腿上没什么肉，但他的屁股圆鼓鼓的，高子津没忍住，一巴掌拍了下去，臀肉也跟着颤了一下。

姜赫的心理素质在高子津长久以来的无差别开喷里锻炼的越来越好，忍疼的本事倒是不见长，企图通过弯膝盖去躲。

“五十万不够，可以一百万。”高子津威胁一般开口，却心软的揉了一下手下的软肉。姜赫知道这的确是高子津可以干出来的垃圾事，于是不敢回怼，静默不语，两个人打打闹闹总算进入了状态。

高子津用巴掌给身下的人热身，故下手重。姜赫示好一般塌下腰窝，把臀部高高撅起，方便高子津落掌。他五指并拢，对身下两团软肉掌掴，受力面积一旦变小，痛感就增加了许多，姜赫身子随着巴掌的落下而不断起伏，肉也跟着乱颤，腰窝在起伏里显得更加性感。

高子津坏心眼的高高抬起手，紧紧绷着，抡圆了削，连着打了好几下，原本就有些薄肿的臀肉有些可怜的发抖，姜赫也没想到高子津一下子下这样的手，不满的叫了几声，然而却没阻止。

这在接受范围内，并且他也不是那么娇气的人。  
眼看着趴在自己腿上的人臀腿交界处也红了一片之后，高子津停止了掌掴，手掌覆盖上去轻揉，有时掐起一块肉揉捏。

他没有脱掉姜赫的内裤，看着那人的呼之欲出被那块布料包裹着更显丰满，在狠狠地打到身下那人痛哭流涕求饶再脱下来，臀肉高肿，一旦内裤被脱掉臀肉就会弹出来，他喜欢看姜赫身子的这些反应。

高子津伸手拿过床上的戒尺，用其在姜赫臀面上来回磨蹭，提醒他第一局的开始。

“戒尺五十。”

语毕，戒尺便带着风狠狠砸在臀上，姜赫明显的感觉到这个和之前巴掌的热身不同，十足狠厉。可惜的是高子津看不到浮起一道板痕的粉红团子多可爱，但是他知道把身下的人欺负的泪光闪闪地求饶自己会更加兴奋。

不论如何，不论约过多少次实践，疼还是会疼，更何况高子津这个人可不是心软的主。一刻也不停歇的戒尺打的他有点心态崩盘，噼里啪啦的声音也羞得人两颊绯红，姜赫有些耐不住的扭了扭腰肢，善于观察的高子津敏感的感觉到了。

“啪！”手往下侧握了一点方便施力，抬起手狠狠砸下一尺，姜赫只觉得左边屁股麻了一阵，然后是数百根针刺的感觉，疼得他手马上捂了上去揉自己的屁股，小腿了抬了起来，有点像是要蜷缩起来的姿势。

“这就受不了了？垃圾，还想实践呢？在哪里你都约不到的，也就我愿意跟你玩玩。”伸手把那个不安分的小手按在腰上，又是照之前那样狠狠地落下几尺，姜赫身体左摇右晃的，死死咬着自己嘴唇，最后两腿紧紧夹着，企图缓解痛感。

他觉得有点自闭。偏偏高子津还口上不留情的乱挑逗姜赫，嘴里爸爸儿子的垃圾话不停，姜赫本来就容易害羞别扭，被这样一骂，又羞又气，也就不肯再发出什么声音。

高子津一看就知道自己的小被犯了别扭，偏偏他又最喜欢把人欺负哭了又抱着哄回来，也不去管姜赫的别扭。放下戒尺，伸手轻轻揉了揉臀肉，经历一番拍打之后，臀肉已经有些发烫了，看起来也肿胀了些，正合高子津的心意。

“我这么勇敢的爸爸，儿子怎么这么胆小。”高子津又开口嘲讽，果不其然感觉到被按在腰上的手捏了下拳，又很快的松开，偷偷侧目去看，果不其然看到姜赫一副受欺负狠了委屈巴巴的模样。

“别气，这才一半呢。”手拿起戒尺，继续开始击打。  
高子津也不管身下人的反应了，只抓着戒尺狠狠地打着，力度明显大于之前。姜赫受不住这样狂风骤雨一般的击打，身子不安的扭动，高子津顶多在他要掉下去的时候护住姜赫，不让他滚下去，其余的也不管姜赫是撅着屁股还是塌下去，只发力的击打。

姜赫两条腿恨不得拧在一块，偏偏双腿又被高子津顶开，没办法缓解痛苦，他也不管面子不面子，开始小声地叫唤。

哀求和痛呼是实践最好的催情剂，偏偏姜赫又别扭的很，就连呻吟也是低声的，委屈的，听得高子津只想把这个人捆起来打的屁股淤青发黑痛的哭不出来才好，又怕真的凶狠起来打伤了人，只得作罢。

好容易戒尺抽完了，肿胀的臀肉把内裤撑的圆鼓鼓的，说不出的情色。

高子津随手丢开戒尺，揉捏姜赫的臀肉。他技术好，一顿戒尺下来也没有硬块，连紫痧也没看见，摸着臀肉除了更加烫和软没有别的感受，正合高子津心意。

他从腿根那里拽起内裤，勒着姜赫的臀缝往上提，直到裤脚和裤腰一起紧紧的攥在他手里，这个姿势只要姜赫逃脱，身子就会被勒的难受，故不可逃脱。高子津本来是想脱掉内裤看那两团肉的可爱模样，但是看着姜赫别扭的样子就越发恶趣味了起来。

“发刷五十。”语毕，高子津就拿起发刷毫无章法的拍打起来。发刷比巴掌和戒尺都更沉重厚实，打起来的痛是渐进的，就如打到了骨髓，而非浮在皮肉表面，一串的拍打下来，自然是苦不堪言，更何况发刷面积小，本就更加疼些，高子津又用了力便不太好控制方向，总是频繁的落在臀峰下一些，那两处肌肤就浮现出圆形的紫红色瘀血，看起来好不凄惨。

肿肉被发刷打的像水里的涟漪一般荡漾，声音也清脆，安静的房间里满是发刷着肉的噼里啪啦声，混合着姜赫的吸气声和声音。

“我……呜，疼。”姜赫憋了半天才想出这么一句，想逃却因为内裤的原因没办法大幅度扭动，一动反而还勒的自己生疼，又羞又恼。

高子津还是不停，手下甚至加了几分力，及其用力的一下下去，姜赫疼得呜咽一声，为了缓解疼痛屁股高高撅起来，又被一下发刷打得塌了下来，他痛呼又被打断，求饶高子津也不听，屁股又疼得难受，委屈的紧，不由得想哭。

几道发刷下来，果不其然，刚想着要硬气不哭的姜赫就被这击打打的大哭了起来，不安的扭动身子，反而让那两块颜色深过周围的瘀血更加显眼的摆在高子津面前，高子津不好下手，总是打到那两处，疼得姜赫哭的更厉害。

“高子津呜呜，我疼……（≥﹏≤）”他哭的断断续续，配合着发刷上身之后的痛哭，简直凄凄惨惨，然而不巧的是高子津正是一个喜欢看人凄凄惨惨哭泣的主，故他的心情好的要死，哪管姜赫？甚至因为过于兴奋，手上的力气更是加大了几分。虽然他毒舌又是个扣字大佬，但是毕竟还是个男人，力气就摆在那里，伤上加伤本就不好受，又何况高子津兴奋的责打。

姜赫身后疼得难受，犹如油锅里滚过一般，性子偏偏别扭的紧，被拒绝一次就不好意思再要求，眼见高子津不管他的求饶，也不好再请求，只哭着挨打。

臀部已经变得紫红，臀峰下两团深紫色瘀血看起来格外引人注目。高子津把发刷一甩，手覆上臀肉轻轻揉捏，这次姜赫倒不如之前那般享受，受了这般责罚的臀轻轻一碰都疼，更何况高子津的揉捏，且高子津又喜欢揉捏着便揪起一大块肉来，疼得姜赫一身冷汗。

姜赫本来长的就软，哭过之后眼尾泛红，连带鼻头也红了起来，眼泪还在吧嗒吧嗒落下，抿着唇也不说话，隐忍委屈的模样看的人更是想欺负。高子津的手在他臀上打着转的揉，他看着一旁的藤条，似是想起什么，嘴角勾起一抹弧度。

他脱掉碍事的内裤，拿起藤条，从那人的脖颈沿着脊柱一路划到尾椎，然后深入臀缝，点到那个危险的位置。

“跪趴，藤条……五十。”

姜赫整个人都不好了，他有心想反抗，但是又深知那个掌控着生杀大权的人不会给他机会。他偏过头看了高子津一眼，眼底带了点哀求的意味，偏偏高子津就喜欢看他这样红着眼眶，但是又无法反抗的样子。

高子津眯了眯眼，沉声问：“有问题？”  
“……没有。”姜赫不敢招惹魔鬼，规规矩矩的摆好了姿势，把青青紫紫的臀肉送到了最高处，抿着嘴等待接下来的惩罚。

“……”高子津恶趣味起来，藤条在他身后重重的抽了一记：“给你一个选择。藤条五十和藤条二十，你选哪个？”

“……我……”姜赫的头埋到了被子里，喃喃着无法开口，像兔子一样缩成一团萧瑟，他以为这是两个选择，一个是五十下普通的，一个是二十下比平常更狠厉些的，但是姜赫既不想多挨，又不想挨痛的，一时做不出选择。

姜赫沉默不语，头埋在交叠的双臂之间，浑圆的肩膀微微发着抖，高子津看着口干舌燥。高子津并不满意他的默不作声，下狠手连着打了好几下，扬声问：“我要一个答案。”

“我选二十。”姜赫咬着牙，话语一个字一个字从牙缝里蹦出来，在长痛和短痛里面毅然决然选择了短痛。高子津很是心满意足姜赫就如此上道，用藤条压着姜赫的腰，示意他把腰塌的更厉害些，屁股高高翘起。受责的臀肉如此拉扯，原本就疼痛得很，姜赫又有些要哭的趋势了。

高子津不管他如何，先满足自己的恶趣味，换了个方向站着，比了比角度，手往前捏了下，便扬起手对着那最脆弱的地方挥了下去。

姜赫哪里知道他的二十下是这意思，脑子疼得发白，一下子愣在了原地，身子忍不住前倾了一下，低低的痛叫了一声。

这一声被压在嗓子里，尾音下沉，带着说不出的委屈和难受，任谁都会忍不住心软一下，除了高子津。

“让你动了吗？”高子津的声音喜怒不辩，姜赫却听得身子一僵，连忙端正了姿势。高子津见他摆好姿势，又开始了对某个地方的荼毒。

藤条细长，疼痛尖锐而绵长，打的又是那样一个敏感的地方。不过六七下，姜赫就禁不住哭出声来，他攥紧了床单，高高抬起的臀肉看起来格外凄惨，整个人显得有些楚楚可怜。高子津不急着快点打完，每一下间隔时间很长，都让姜赫充分感受了疼痛才继续下一藤条。

“还有十下，要不……报数？”

姜赫内心：我有选择的权力？但是面上他还是做的乖乖巧巧嗯了一声。

“嗯……啊！一！”姜赫没想到高子津会突然加力，他急急忙忙报上一声数，以为高子津会给他反应的时间，但是没有。高子津这一次打的很快，敏感部位上一藤条的疼痛还在，就被下一藤条压下去，层层叠叠，疼得姜赫几乎要扑在床上。

“八九！唔……十！啊！”

高子津放下藤条，看着姜赫身后的某个脆弱部位，那里已经红肿了起来，像个小核桃一般隔在两瓣臀肉之间。毕竟肉嫩，还带上了一点点血丝。高子津心满意足的喟叹一声，善心大发的揉了揉姜赫的头。

姜赫泪流满面，眼眶里还含着泪光，因为那里受了蹂躏，也不敢一下子放松下来，没挪动半分都觉得生疼。还没完全放松下身子，突然意识到一个问题。中场休息，不就是还没有打完？他急着转过头去看高子津，只看见他挑选工具的背影。

于是高子津转头的时候，就看到姜赫塌腰翘臀的，头转过来含着眼泪看他，眼睛里满是求饶和害怕。

看见高子津转头，小兔子很可怜的瑟缩了一下，头抵在床单上，哀哀的看着他，似是求饶，又似是害怕。片刻，姜赫把头埋进了床单，肩膀不断耸动，一看就是在哭了。

原本高子津也就是逗逗他而已，他也知道到这个程度已经够了，只是想看看那个别扭的人不好意思求饶然后自己被委屈到哭的样子，心满意足的看到姜赫瓮声瓮气的缩成一团哭起来，自然也就不逗他了。

手轻轻盖上那两瓣饱受摧残的臀，也不捏了，害怕姜赫更加委屈起来，很轻柔的用手背来回磨蹭着姜赫的臀肉。高子津在姜赫耳边耳语：“别怕，不打了，我开玩笑的。”

说着一把抱起小兔子，自己坐上床，又把姜赫放在自己腿上。姜赫分开腿跪在高子津面前，很自然的和他拥抱着。

他把头往高子津肩头一埋，委屈的抽抽搭搭哭起来，却不用担心再挨打了。


End file.
